battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Daburu/Burning Legend - Site Flavor Collection
Burning Legend Chapter 1 - Combat Era, Year 553: The Battles of Kaminakajima The Battles of Kaminakajima, famed as one of the largest wars of the Great Sengoku Era, began between one of the four head WisdomKings of the Gandala WisdomKing organization, The SupremeRealmWisdomKing Nirvana, and the head of Onmyou Territory who manipulated Violet Spectre Province from the shadows, The DarkArtsMagician Ogma. For a long time, Gandala, who believed in the reincarnation of the dead, had an antagonistic relationship with Onmyou Territory, who resurrected the dead. Suddenly, The DarkArtsMagician Ogma began an invasion of Blue Seas Province. With Ogma’s rival Nirvana as the commander of Blue Seas Province, a conflict spanning five battles took place. During this battle, Nirvana formed an allied army with the lord of Flame War Province, The SengokuDragon Souldragon, to face off against Onmyou Territory. However, Ogma used his magic skills to continually summon an army of ogres from the underworld, and so they fought an evenly-matched fight. This historical war was arbitrated by the northern Clever Machine Division at The Thousand Kannon Temple. Beginning in Combat Era Year 553 and lasting for 11 years, this conflict is referred to as the Battles of Kaminakajima. While the Battles of Kaminakajima raged on, Kashaneko of the Youkai Folk as well as the ninja society Ninja Gale Village that created the forbidden technique Soul Burst prepared themselves for battle and amassed their strength... Burning Legend Chapter 2 - Combat Era, Year 560: The Battle of Oukehazama Chapter 2 begins with the Supreme Beast Army of Flame War Province, who aim to spread their influence and unite the world, and the Clever Machine Province’s new rising force, the Six Heaven Army, colliding at Oukehazama. In place of Souldragon, The SengokuHero Gyuumonji fights under the flag of Flame War Province’s Supreme Beast Army, continuing to expand their influence in an effort to overthrow the Six Shogunate. On the other hand, the mysterious commander known as the “Master” united the whole of Clever Machine Province in the blink of an eye and organized an army known as the “Six Heaven Army”. With “world domination through military force” as their slogan, they announced themselves to the world! Twenty-five thousand strong, Gyuumonji’s Supreme Beast Army invaded Clever Machine Province. With fewer numbers, it seemed inevitable that Clever Machine Province would fall to Gyuumonji’s leadership. However, the Six Heaven Army plotted to resist the Supreme Beast Army. They formed an alliance with the last war’s loser, Onmyou Territory, and gained the strength of their ogres; they also calculated a need to form a deal with Gandala. The last tactic they set up was a raid of the Supreme Beast Army’s camp by the GenjiEightKnights, led by the Master’s trusted retained The CleverMachineTactician Shimokaze. One of the GenjiEightKnights, HizamaruBuster, killed The SengokuHero Gyuumonji and brought an end to this war. Though the Six Heaven Army would have suffered an overwhelming loss had it been a battle of numbers. But with the participation of The YoukaiGeneral Kashaneko-Ikusa who had become the commander of the Youkai Folk and the changing of strategy due to the leak of the forbidden technique Soul Burst from Ninja Gale Village, these circumstances compiled to result in victory over the Supreme Beast Army. This war taking place in Combat Era Year 560, dubbed “The Battle of Oukehazama”, caused the name of the Six Heaven Army to become known throughout the world. Burning Legend Chapter 3 - Combat Era, Year 575: The Battle of Nagashino Chapter 3 tells of the attack on Nagashino Castle by The FencerDragon Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu’s Heaven Squad, and the Six Sengoku Generals that gathered there. The Six Heaven Army’s victory at the Battle of Oukehazama established them as a major power. They at last became an existence that threatened the Six Shogunate. The Six Shogunate’s celebrated general The AwakenedDragon Sumeragi-Dragon sought the aid of Flame War Province in the name of defeating the Six Heaven Army. In response, Souldragon gave the Kaminakajima hero Samurai-Dragon’s successor The FencerDragon Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu a squad flying the “Heaven” banner and sent him to Nagashino Castle. On the way to Nagashino Castle, The FencerDragon Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu rendezvoused with the Azure Fang Squad of the allied Blue Seas Province as well as the Yaibanokami Corps from Green Leaf Province. Now fifteen-thousand strong, the Heaven Squad’s attack on Nagashino Castle was proceeding well. But three days later, the thirty-eight thousand strong army led by The SixSengokuGeneral Senryuukaku and The SixSengokuGeneral Mudou came to the rescue and turned the war around. The Heaven Squad faltered against such overwhelming force, and was able to flee to Flowering Yellow Province thanks to The Tactician Crowderdragon’s clever plan. It was there that The FencerDagon Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu met The SixSengokuGeneral Bakerkatze and was welcomed into the Youkai Folk’s hidden village. The war known as the Battle of Nagashino, which began in Combat Era Year 575, saw five of the Six Sengoku Generals take part. The brightest of them, The SixSengokuGeneral Tidal-Blue, led the Azure Fang Corps that fought together with the Heaven Squad. Burning Legend Chapter 4 - Combat Era Year 600: The Battle of Senkigahara Chapter 4 is the story of the battle between Flame War Province’s “SengokuDragonEmperor Burning-Souldragon” and the Six Heaven Army’s “HeavenlyDemonKing God-Sechs” with the whole world at stake. After the Incident at Bonnouji, The CleverMachineCommander Tycoon ruled Clever Machine Province, which had assimilated the influence of the Six Heaven Army. However, The CleverMachineCommander Tycoon stopped functioning in Combat Era Year 598, and Clever Machine Province split into the GenjiEightKnights faction and the Six Heaven Army faction. Other provinces also sought to use this rivalry between factions as a pretense to have a confrontation between all powers. At the head of the GenjiEightKnights faction was the young lord of Flame War Province, The SengokuDragonEmperor Burning-Souldragon. On the opposite side, the true Onmyou Chief of Violet Spectre Province, The OnmyouEmperor Rikudou is at the center of the Six Heaven Army faction. Both sides have amassed more than 8000 troops, and await the greatest opportunity for battle. And in Combat Era Year 600, both armies met on the lordless land Senkigahara. Generals from the same lands faced each other, and at the moment the war was about to erupt, the burning Bonnouji Temple suddenly appeared in the skies above Senkigahara. It was God-Sechs and his cohorts, pulled back from the underworld by Rikudou’s secret technique, the Taizan Fukun Ritual. Having gained power from one of the pillars of the Six Absolute Deities, Death-Gal-Vados, in the underworld, God-Sechs could not be stopped by the spirits gathered at Senkigahara. He absorbed power from nearby provinces as well. The curse of Six Heaven’s Rush became much more powerful in comparison to how it was before the Incident at Bonnouji, taking the lives of all spirits. Burning-Souldragon loses command of Flame War Province, obstructed by the Ogre Wizard army of his archenemy Onmyou Territory. The general of the Supreme Beast Army, The SengokuSixGeneral Leonlancer, lets off sparks with the newly-appointed commander, The MasterSwordsmanDragon Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu. The GenjiEightKnights faction struggles to open a path for Burning-Souldragon without concern for their own selves. The fate of the battle was trusted to Burning-Souldragon. The Six Gods that Descended Upon the Land, The Six Absolute Deities These six gods of absolute power appeared at some point in this world of Grand Rolo. These gods watch over Grand Rolo in the absence of the god that created it. The one who once ruled over the Red World, “Burly”-Drag-Magna The one who once ruled over the Purple World, “Greedy”-Death-Gal-Vados The one who once ruled over the Green World, “Harvest”-Thearth The one who once ruled over the White World, “Impenetrable”-Chrome-Riservar The one who once ruled over the Yellow World, “Affection”-El-Rafil The one who once ruled over the Blue World, “Sealed”-Strom-Hyde Even in the days of Burning Legend, the Six Absolute Deities are widely known. They are prayed to, asked to bring peace to provinces, and worshipped by the Spirits. However, in the present days of the Great Sengoku Era, worship of the Six Absolute Deities has fallen. Now that the glorious Six Shogunate they once protected has lost its influence, many treat the Six Absolute Deities as only myths... Famous Sword Collection, The Untold Story Combat Era Year 565. This is a story that history has forgotten. The new head of Violet Spectre Province’s Onmyou Terrotory, Rikudou, has used a secret reincarnation ritual to resurrect the ancient SwordsSaint, The SwordSaintGhost Eaglen. Eaglen has obtained The DemonBlade Murasame and now moves solely on rancor, rampaging through each province. The new grand general of Flame War Province, Samurai-Dragon, and the head of Ninja Gale Village, The ShinobiCommander Kurohagane, have been brought to their knees before Eaglen’s skillful use of The DemonBlade Murasame. However, before him stands the dragon swordsman Mitsurugi, who has inherited The FlameDragonKatana Onimaru from his master The SwordsWarDragon Muramasa-Dragon! The FlameDragonKatana Onimaru and The DemonBlade Muramasa clashed once more after a period of 230 years. Mitsurugi and Eaglen’s fight lasted all day and all night, but ended without injury. Mitsurugi managed to last through, but would not be able to rest until The DemonBlade Murasame was obliterated... According to legend in Flame War Province, the Five Dominance Swords would be needed to banish The DemonBlade Murasame. One was The FlameDragonKatana Onimaru. One was The WindWingBlade Doujikiri. One was The ThunderLifeBlade Mikazuki. One was The WaterSupremeBlade Juzumaru. One was The LandDeityBlade Ootenta. Mitsurugi traveled the lands searching for the Five Dominance Swords and SwordsSaints he had yet to see. He pitched his sword arm against Ryoudan'ou in Clever Machine Province, He dueled with the infamous wild musha Kaidou Tsunoshige in Verdant Leaf Province, He was healed by Tsuru in Flowering Yellow Province, He fostered friendship with Shura in Blue Seas Province. In the end, The SwordsSaintGhost Eaglen was felled by the five SwordsSaints, and The DemonBlade Muramasa was once more banished by the Five Dominance Swords. After this battle, Mitsurugi was dubbed The SwordsSaintWarDragon Mitsurugi-Dragon. He would leave his mark in history as a general of Flame War Province, but that is another story... The Three Historians who Study the World of Burning Legend The various stories of Burning Legend are told to ages following the Great Sengoku Era by three historians. The ones telling the stories are Enji, Kuroe, and Shiva, three students of history. They work for the Kaen Historical Research Facility as pupils of its founder, Shoudou. Together they reseach the events of the Great Sengoku Era, but their focuses and interpretations vary. The Historian who Seeks the Truth, Enji “Unwavering, certain knowledge aids in seeing through to the truth.” Enji is the oldest of the three, and has the task of editing history books. He is serious and earnest. His personality also applies to his attitude towards his research, concentrating on compiling only the objective, verified truth using authentic documents. Most of Burning Legend is told through his “Sengoku Authentic Legend”. The Historian Seeking His Own Answers, Shiva “The most important truths are concealed.” Shiva is the youngest of the Great Sengoku Era researchers. While he helps with Enji’s editing of history books, he looks to deepen his own understanding of history. He is mature, but is a bit of a skeptic. He looks through all materials that Enji discards, forming his opinion through discovering the thoughts and feelings of contemporary generals. Shiva’s words are compiled in “Research Observations: Margin Scrawls”. The Historian Unearthing the Past’s Hidden Side, Kuroe “The tales told across time shouldn’t be boring, right?” Kuroe is the only female researcher among Shoudou’s pupils, and compiles anecdotes and rumors about generals. She is bright and brimming with curiosity. She bases “Sengoku Obscurities” on village folklore and legends, filling it with hidden truths that the authentic history of the Great Sengoku Era would be incomplete without. The Succession Crisis of Flowering Yellow Province The Great Sengoku Era. While generals from each province declare war, fighting for the right to rule, Flowering Yellow Province is caught up in a succession crisis due to the sudden disappearance of their king. Flowering Yellow Province is ruled by a single woman titled the “Flower Monarch”, and is governed by the 22 SengokuPrincesses who she accepts as her daughters. The SengokuPrincesses are all candidates to succeed the title of Flower Monarch, and their rank and popularity are taken into account to decide the successor. However, the Flower Monarch who picks the successor has disappeared. The question of who would ascend to the throne is certainly a problem, but only the Flower Monarch can choose the successor. However, the ruler disappeared without a word. In the absence of the ruler, there is only one approved method of choosing the successor – by the “Ticket Ceremony”. The “Ticket Ceremony” is a drawing where 22 cards with eligible SengokuPrincesses on them are put in, and the one to take the throne is chosen by result of lottery. Among the SengokuPrincesses, there were some eager to raise their position, and some with no interest or intrigue. However, the chance to succeed was bestowed equally upon all 22 SengokuPrincesses. It looked as if the succession crisis would finally be solved by the “Ticket Ceremony” lineage lotto, but the winning ticket was lost thanks to a prank by the Youkai Folk’s Kashaneko. Which SengokuPrincess will be the next Flower Monarch? And where did the missing Flower Monarch go…? Flowering Yellow Province remains in turmoil. Soul Hymn Episode I - The Sengoku Fest is set to start! That was the “Sengoku Girls Meet” conference where all of us SengokuPrincesses gathered. Ayame: “I’m telling you, without the winning ticket, we can’t decide the next Flower Monarch.” Mikoto: “Calm down, Ayame. Getting angry won’t solve this.” Nayuta: “I wonder where Kashaneko-san went with the winning ticket?” Kei: “We looked through the Youkai Folk’s village and he wasn’t there. It doesn’t look like they were hiding him, either.” Kuzunoha: “Those villagers play pranks, but they don’t lie. Youkai specialized in finding things are searching through the provinces now.” Anko: “Big sis Kuzunoha, you’ve always liked those Youkai~ hey, that’s my skewer!” Kochou: “...” Utai: “At times like this, we should neither hurry nor panic. If we wait, good news is sure to come.” Ruri: “Ah, um, I also think it would be better to wait… Kashaneko-san might have some reason. Ah, Tanpopo-chan, you’ve dropped your snack…” Nadeshiko: “I’ll take care of Tanpopo-chan. Here, let’s wipe your mouth.” Tanpopo: “Thank you, big sis Nadeshiko.” Monaka: “Just waiting, huh~ can’t we make a move to look for it ourselves?” Raika: “Indeed. Those that are SengokuPrincesses should set an example to the people and take the lead.” Turel: “I’ll also take another look with A-chan!” Mikage: “Even so, aren’t we holding this meeting because we’ve already checked all the likely places?” Mizuki: “Then shall we look again?” Tamaki: “Ah~ that might be good~” Kuon: “This is not progressing. Does anyone have any other ideas?” Kira: “Same to you, Kuon-sama.” Sara: Have you any ideas?“ Kuon: "We can make a proclamation through the province and set a bounty for Kashaneko.” Kira: “Oh my.” Sara: “Well well.” Yuzuki: “This meeting is quite a whirl, yet we aren’t moving forward… Now then, it’s about time for her to show up.” Utai: “Yes, to speak of her is to speak of the devil.” Monaka: “Yup, she’s coming, she’s coming~” Makina: “Girls! I’m opening a festival!” Makina: “A grand event for song and music, the Sengoku Fest!” Makina: “I’m calling idols from beyond time! It’ll be a province-wide festival!” Makina: “The participating units with be Shiny Hearts, Absolutes, Twilight Gothic, Pretty Animals, Legendoll, and even more!” Makina: “Of course, we’ll be participating too!” Makina: “Under the name Hyakka Ryouran!” Makina: “I’ve decided that the members will be… Utai and Monaka, and the insofar ignored Yuzuki!” Utai: “Ohoho, refined, alluring, and enchanting. I would be the first choice for song and dance.” Monaka: “Oh, big sis Makina is doing something interesting again. All right, I’ll try out one too!” Yuzuki: “Tch... Makina, do you want to be cut down?” Makina: “Now, there’s no time till the Sengoku Fest! We’re starting preparations and practice!” Yuzuki: “H- Hold on! Makina!” Makina: “Will not, it’s already been decided~ It’s an order from me, the number one in line for the throne. Take it!” Well then, everyone, I’m not sure of what’s going on here. Makina-sama is always like this. She explained later that opening such a big festival was to lure out Kashaneko. And so, our Sengoku Fest suddenly started. Episode II - The Ticket-Drawing Ceremony, and Then Ever since the day the Sengoku Fest was decided, each of our days was bust. Kuon-sama and Kei-sama formed a management team, and Monaka-chan and the others had their song and dance lessons. Yuzuki-sama kept complaining, but she looked like she was enjoying herself. These fun days went by quickly, and soon enough it was the opening day of the Sengoku Fest. Makina: “All those harsh days of training were for today. Let’s go all out!” Yuzuki: “I’ll make my song flow through the arena.” Utai: “Yuzuki-san, good work on coming this far.” Monaka: “Um, everyone, are you sure you haven’t forgotten the point of this…?” Makina, Yuzuki, Utai: “!” Utai: “I- I hope Kashaneko-san appears today…” Monaka: “That’s the question…” With that on Makina-sama and everyone else’s minds, the Sengoku Fest started. First, we start by introducing the idols who have crossed over time. The divas were cute, shining, and dazzling. Kei: “Now then, to celebrate the opening of the Sengoku Fest, let’s introduce the main units participating.” Kuon: “The name of the very strongest is ‘absolute’. The powerful and melodious live unit, Absolutes.” Rize: “Cheering from girls is my energy. Please give your support to Rize-Chromwell.” Candy: “Click-clack. Candy-chan is always at full power~ Nice to meecha!” Rose: “I’m Rose-Berry~ Today’s Sengoku Fest is jointly brought to you by Flowering Yellow Province and the Rose Group~ Please enjoy it, all of you.” Hilda: “Ehehe, I’m… Hilda. Cheer for me.” Momo: “I’m the new recruit, Momo-Gyuumonje! I’ll be totally on fire todaaaaay!” Kuon: “A performance from the black princesses. The cool, gothic, and mysterious unit, Twilight Gothic.” Diana: “I’m Diana-Fleur. Kneel before our song <3” Seina: “Have I gotten too used to wearing black? I’m Seina-Ryumin. It’s a pleasure.” Ney: “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming today. Ney-Rantail will sing with all her might.” Leiya: “I’m Leiya. Leiya-Kwattro. It’s not a name you should use…” Mudownya: “Oh Leiya-san, you gave them your name twice. Ah. I’m Mudownya-Sixjayneral. Nice to meet you.” Jeanne: “I am Jeanne-Dranies. Today I will offer the greatest song and dance to you… (RaysanRaysanRaysanRaysanRaysanRaysanRaysanRaysan) Kuon: "The small and precocious princesses. The lovely and dreamy child unit, Pretty Animals.” Sephi: “Fwoa, everyone’s so energetic~ Sephi will do her best with lots of energy too~” Dia: “If I do this, they say I won’t have to sing or dance for a while… so, today I’m serious…” Muu: “We are” An: “The ultimate” Shoko: “Trio <3” Muu, An, Shoko: """Ultimate Star!!!""" Kuon: “Cute is justice, the cute and pop girl’s unit Shiny Hearts.” Noah: “Greetings, everyone! I’m the eternal center of Shiny Hearts, Noah-Fleur.” Rabi: “Sengoku bros, shout out with me! Bunny ear, jump!!” Ran: “Ranran came to bring smiles to everyone! Everyone, smile!” Saika: “Umm, this my the first time on such a big stage, w-w-w-, I might fly…” Siegfrieda: “We came to take the climax of the Fest, Shiny Hearts is counting on you!” Ray: “Everyone, are you shining!? It’s Ray-Over! I’m going to become a shining diva! So cheer me on, okay!” Kasane: “Meow! I am Kasha… Kasane! I love meow a festival. Let’s meoll raise the roof!” Makina, Yuzuki, Utai, Monaka: “”“"Kashaneko caaaaaaaaaaame!!!”“”“ Kashaneko-chan had somehow mixed in with the Shiny Hearts members and participated in this Sengoku Fest. But he didn’t hide many things, like his tail… At last it was time for Makina-sama’s Hyakka Ryouran. Kuon: "The SengokuPrincesses that bewitchingly color the Sengoku era. The elegant and beautiful Sengoku unit, Hyakka Ryouran.” Utai: “6th in line to inherit the throne, Utai. I shall dance gracefully.” Monaka: “20th in line to inherit the throne, Monaka! I’m enjoying this festival the most today!” Yuzuki: “13th in line to inherit the throne, Yuzuki… I’ll shake your soul.” Makina: “1st in line to inherit the throne, Makina.” Makina: “The flowers blooming/Proudly on the battlefield/Are so beautiful/Burning hot yet dignified/A Soul Hymn for times of War” Makina: “Hyakka Ryouran, appear by my command!” Kei: “That concludes the introduction of participants. Next is deciding the order that the groups will take the arena’s stage. Individual participants and representatives for each participating unit, please gather on the center stage.” Due to Makina-sama’s arrival, the arena reached a climax. Makina-sama was truly cool at that moment, and I thought that one day I wanted to be like that. And at last, the plan was set into action. Makina: “I’ll take it from here.” Makina: “The stage order will be decided by the traditional method of Flowering Yellow Province, by lottery!” Makina: “I’d like to draw the lots in order now...” Makina: “But what’s this? There are a total of 17 groups participating. But there are only 16 lots here (monotone)” Makina: “Hey, chief of management, there aren’t enough lots (monotone)” Kuon: “Apologies. We made an error; there aren’t any other lots.” Makina: “I’d like to draw the lots in order now…” Makina: “But this is a bother. We can’t draw lots like this (monotone)” Makina: “Are there any other good lots out there (monotone) *glance*” Kasane: “Ah! I just happen to have a good lot!” Makina: “Oh my, that’s a good lot. (Grin) I wonder if you could lend it to us…” Kasane: “Yes, I don’t myeind.” Makina: “Thank you, now all the throne inheritance lots are gathered!” Kasane: “?” Kasane: “O-Oh nyoooooo!” Makina: “Hohoho, it seems you understand. Kasane, or rather, Kashaneko.” Makina: “This was all for the sake of getting the last throne inheritance lot.” Makina: “That’s why this Sengoku Fest was held!!” Kasane: “W-What did myoo saaaaaaay!” Kasane: “I’ve been had… I was lured by the festival…” Kasane: “Makina-nyan, are you going to pick the lots now? Decide the monarch?” Makina: “Yes, since the throne inheritance lots are assembled now, we must perform the Ticket Ceremony as soon possible to pick the next Flower Monarch.” Kasane: “Meooow, then I myon’t know who the next monarch will be…” Kasane: “I wanted Tanpopo to become the Monarch, so I was going to give the winning ticket to her, meow.” Makina: “I know that in the past, you were saved by Tanpopo after you were attacked by bad spirits.” Makina: “But even so, you can’t cheat.” Makina: “Even if Tanpopo became the Flower Monarch through that, she wouldn’t be happy.” Kasane: “...Meowow, I’m sorryyyyyyyyy!” At this time, I could only look on at what was happening on stage, but I was really happy. Thank you, Kashaneko-chan. And so having retrieved the throne inheritance lot, Makina-sama declared that the Ticket Ceremony for the right to accede to the throne of Flowering Yellow Province would be held as the opening event of the Sengoku Fest. Makina: “Now, it’s the Sengoku Fest surprise opening event!” Makina: “The Ticket Ceremony to decide the Flower Monarch’s successor is starting!” Episode III - The Sengoku Diva Election is Held! Makina-sama got back the winning throne inheritance ticket from Kashaneko-chan and declared that she would be holding the Ticket Ceremony to decide the Monarch of Flowering Yellow Province right then and there. There are 22 SengokuPrincesses in all with the right to be a successor. As the numerous divas looked on, the first in line Makina-sama picked the lot. Makina: “Then I’ll draw it.” The entire arena focused on Makina-sama. Makina: “Ohoho.” Makina: “So much for that. It came down to luck.” Makina-sama missed. But she didn’t look disappointed at all. She looked as it she were entertained. Utai: “My song is enough for me. It’s refreshing.” Kira-sama. Sara-sama. Anko-chan. …When will someone get it? Yuzuki: “Hmph, it doesn’t seem like the Fates are smiling upon me.” Big sis Ruri. Mikage-chan. Hmm, nobody’s gotten it yet. Monaka: “Hey, there are only four sticks left. Maybe I’ll hit? Nope, it’s a miss.” And number 21, big sis Turel also missed... It’s my turn at last. But if nobody’s gotten it yet, does that mean, um, that?“ Makina: "Here, Tanpopo. It’s your turn.” Utai: “Tanpopo-chan.” Yuzuki: “It’s your turn.” Monaka: “Tanpopo~~ you did it!” Tanpopo: “…Wha?” At this moment, my head was spinning, unable to think anything; it was like I was dreaming. Makina: “The new Flower Monarch is decided!"Makina: "The 77th Flower Monarch of Flowering Yellow Kingdom is Tanpopo!” The talk kept going on without me. But for me, Makina-sama was... Makina: “At ease. Until you grow up, we’ll take care of things."Makina: "You have 21 trusty big sisters, so keep learning from us.” Aah, Makina-sama is so kind... Tanpopo: “Y-Yes, I’ll work hard to be monarch of Flowering Yellow Province.” And so I, Tanpopo, became Flower Monarch. But the Sengoku Fest was just getting started. The main event for the divas is beginning. Blackster: “Hey~ Sounds good, but what about us?” Raquel: “Don’t forget about us divas.” Shining-Gantan: “The Sengoku Fest starts now, correct?” The Ticket Ceremony warmed up the arena, but the Divas weren’t staying silent. Makina: “Easy, I’ve thought the rest of this out too.” Makina: “I may not be the first in line for the throne now, but I do like being first.” Makina: “So you Divas and our Hyakka Ryouran will all shoot for number one!” Makina: “The diva that shines the most will get the Sengoku Trophy from Flower Monarch Tanpopo!” Makina: “How does that sound to all you divas?” Noah: “So that’s like deciding the center of the Fest? Then I’ll do it!” Diana: “I-If my sister says so, then I’ll do it too.” Lili: “Noah-san, good work on being the first to call out here!” Siegfrieda: “Nah, that’s just her nature…” Lili: “Saika-san, take the chance to go after Noah-san!” Saika: “Eh… ah, ahh…” Rabi: “Saika, here, tickle tickle tickle~~” Saika: “Hyaaaa, I’m no good when the life is decreaseddddd!” Ran: “R-Rabi-chan, you’re going overboard~!” Lili: (Rabi-san, nice assist!) Ray: “I want to shine the most too!” Jeanne: “I shall win all of Ray-san’s favor.” Ney: (Lady Jeanne… you’re losing control again…) Ray: “Thank you, Jeanne-chan.” Ray: “Ney-san, let’s do it together!” Ney: “…OK.” Rize: “As long as I gain the favor of girls…” Candy: “In that case, Candy-chan will go all out! Snip snip~!” Rize: “Candy-san, will you take me?” Candy: “Well… I’m not interested in that.” Momo: “Master! It’s time to show the results of my training!” Fongneena: “Momocchi, you’re pumped up. Then let’s dance together!!” Raquel: “The Pentan Festival is starting!” Sephi: “Fwoa, Pentans.” Hilda: “The Pentans are cute…” Tsuru: “I can’t lose here! The SwordsSaintSongPrincess Tsuru is going to sing!” Yuzuki: “Tsuru-sama, let me be your outrider.” Tsuru: “Yuzuki-san, I’m singing today.” Muu: “Aim to be the number one star~~!” Shoko: “Muu, don’t butt in! You’re embarrassing us!” An: “Everyone seems to be motivated.” Leiya: “I’ll get rid of whoever gets more votes than me…” Mudownya: “Ah, Leiya-san’s inner ninja is popping out again…” Seina: “She’s usually so quiet, too…” Makina: “Looks like the Divas are all ready to go!” Makina: “Then it’s decided!” Makina: “I hereby declare the opening of the Sengoku Diva Election!” Category:Blog posts